Another Dumbledore In The Family
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra find out that they are wizard and witch. Juliet Dumbledore and her family comes back from hiding. Pairing: LM/OC, Caskins.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover Librarians and Harry Potter fan fiction. Another Dumbledore in the Family

Pairing: Jenkins/Cassandra, Lucius Malfoy/OC. Galahad is still immortal. Jenkins and Cassandra find out that they are wizard and witch and Minerva is now headmistress at Hogwarts is there to help them how to use their magic when they go to Hogwarts. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore is now in the portrait after he died from the curse. Aberforth's Grand daughter, Juliet Dumbledore and her family comes back from going into hiding in Salem, Massachusetts. One other thing, Severus Snape still lives and still works in Potions and still is Headmaster of Hogwarts. Rated M for language, romance fluff. AN: None of my favorite characters dies in any of my stories what so ever. And I like my stories the way I like it. I do not compete with anyone. You compete with yourself. Look at yourself in the mirror and you will see what I mean. You don't like it, then don't read it at all. Bad critics can shove it up their asses for all I care.

Chapter 1.

Some time in the afternoon, after the war at Hogwarts in the year of nineteen and ninety eight, in Salem, Massachusetts now in the year of two thousand and sixteen, which was eighteen years later when a witch named Juliet Dumbledore graduated from the Salem Magic School Institute during the wizarding war at Hogwarts and hopefully the last battle. Juliet was now thirty eight years of age. Her father's name was Brian, who was named after one of Albus Dumbledore's middle names and her mother's name was Crystal Fanning - Dumbledore, who was a Muggle born witch originally from Boston, then moved to Salem before she was going to Hogwarts for a time when she first met Brian. She fell in love with him in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Crystal was an exchange student there. Her parents were big time business people.

When the time came when both Brian and Crystal graduated from Hogwarts at 17, the Death Eaters were ordered by the Dark Lord himself. They were out looking for any trouble and crimes of killing families. Albus had feared the worst for both Brian and Crystal. The Headmaster knew that his nephew and his girlfriend were in love with each other. Albus had flooed his younger brother, Aberforth. Both Crystal and Brian had protested at first, but they had no choice, but they had to go into hiding in the states somewhere to stay safe from any bad guys. The lovers packed everything they could to go into hiding there. They said their goodbyes with hugs and kisses. That was the last time Aberforth and Albus had seen Brian and Crystal.

Wizards and witches could live up to at least 200 years old. That depends of how their bodies would take it health wise. Juliet walked towards her family house and she looked over her shoulder and she saw a collie dog, following her. Miss Dumbledore turned around as she never broke her eye contact on the cutest four legged animal. She turned around and she crouched down towards the dog. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Juliet said as she lifted her hand towards the collie, who was being as it was slowly and carefully walking towards her.

The dog sniffed her hand and got closer, checking her out to see if she was a good person or not. Juliet could tell that the collie was a female and she was thin to the core with no water and food in her system, which was not a good sign at all. She was surprised that the dog was still standing on her four legs instead of laying weakly on the ground.

After Miss Dumbledore petted the lovable animal, Juliet stood up straight when the dog followed her down to her house in which it was a block down the road. The dog needed food and water and a possibility to keep the dog. Juliet had always loved animals all of her life. Well, let us see what her father, Brian Dumbledore had to say if they could keep the dog or not.

Brian was a graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a long time ago when Albus was still Headmaster and Professor. Now at the age of fifty eight, Brian had the gut feeling that he needed to go back to England, coming back from going into hiding with Crystal. From the dark wizards and witches. After they moved to Salem, Massachusetts, Crystal moved back to her home state. At the ages of twenty years old, both Crystal and Brian gave birth to a baby girl named Juliet Ariana Dumbledore. Her middle name was named after Albus' sister. Brian owled Aberforth the photo of Juliet after she was born. He bet that his father was very pleased and amazed that they both had a baby girl.

Juliet opened the front door to her house. The dog followed her in. Miss Dumbledore closed the door behind her. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She yelled loud enough for them to hear. The collie came in behind her. Juliet walked into the kitchen and dining room.

Her mother was there, cooking up some roast chicken for dinner along with some vegetables. Crystal turned around and she saw her daughter with wide eyes. She was glad to see her home. "Oh, Juliet, good to see you home. Your Dad is in his study, writing a letter to Grandpa Aberforth in Hogsmeade." She said before she looked down at the dog, who was standing right next to her, looking at her with her head cocked to the side with curiosity. Crystal gave her daughter a sad smile. "Uh, Juliet, I'm not sure what your father would say about the dog being here." She said as she pointed her finger at the four legged animal. At her words, Juliet raised her eyebrows with realization. 'Oh boy.' She thought. Then Crystal stared at the collie as she noticed the dog's being skinny. "You poor dog. I'll get you something to eat and drink." Crystal cooed at the dog.

The dog wagged her tail at her as Mrs. Dumbledore grabbed the bowl from the cabinet before she filled it with water. The collie, mother and daughter heard foot steps, coming towards them as Crystal placed the bowl of water down for the collie.

Juliet winced and she hoped that Brian won't get mad at her for bring a dog into their home. "What on Earth is going on in here?" Brian Dumbledore asked as he walked into the kitchen with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he looked at his wife and daughter. Then, he looked down at the dog, who was drinking the water from a bowl. Brian raised his brows at his daughter. Crystal looked in between her husband and their daughter with the look of grimace on her face. Brian sighed deeply. He knew that his daughter loved animals very much. Mr. Dumbledore's eyes softened as he saw that the dog was malnourished. He looked his daughter in the eyes with a determined look. "Alright, Juliet, the dog can eat and drink and then, it goes. We can not have animals here." Juliet was going to protest, but Brian held up his hand to cut her off. "We have matters at hand." Crystal and Juliet furrowed their eyebrows with puzzlement as they stared at Brian. "We are going back to Hogsmeade later on tonight when the muggles are not to see us. We are coming out of hiding and Voldemort has been defeated during the battle at Hogwarts by Harry Potter." He said to them.

Juliet had heard stories about him. Harry's parents were murdered by the Dark Lord himself and how harry survived the battle of the greatest school in Europe. She also heard word that Albus died of a terrible curse and she was feeling sad about that. After the dog had her drink and food, the collie knew what was going to happen and the Dumbledore family was going to leave soon. Juliet felt bad for the dog when she lead the collie to the door. "I'm sorry that you can't stay, sweetie." Juliet said softly as the dog gave her a sad wag of her tail. She gave the collie a good pet to behind the ears. Too bad that she could not keep the animal. "Off you go, honey." She smiled sadly to the animal when she opened the door for her. She said her goodbye as the dog walked out of the house.

Brian and Crystal stood in the living room, waiting for their daughter to come. Juliet walked into the room as she now stood in front of them as she stared determinedly into their eyes. "So, what do we need to do to get out of hiding, even though, Voldemort's gone, Mom and Dad?" She asked her parents with her arms crossed around her chest.

Both of her parents knew that their daughter's animagus was a phoenix. It had been in the Dumbledore family line for many years. A person's animagus in a certain animal can be very rare to have, but Juliet's animagus was very special indeed and her parents were very proud for their daughter for that. Brian had a plan. "I had owled father a bit earlier ago and I told him in the letter that we are coming back later on tonight undetected if there were any dark wizards left." He told Crystal and their daughter.

Later on that night, Brian and Crystal were packing all of their things into their trunks up the stairs in their bedroom. Juliet was in her bedroom and she was packing her things into her trunks. She was standing in front of her dresser and she took out her wand from her sleeve. She pointed her wand at her thing that were now left out of her trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa." Miss Dumbledore said as she waved her wand and her things that were on her bed trailed along, floating in the air and right into her trunk. After everything was in her trunks, Juliet pointed her wand once again. "Colloportus." She added with a wave of her wand. Her trunks were securely locked. She lifted her arm out towards the closet. "Accio my coat, hat and gloves." The rest of her out door clothes flew out from the closet and flew right into her hands.

Juliet smiled when she put on her jacket along with her hat and gloves. She waved her wand once again towards her trunks. "Reducio." Juliet had her things shrunk to small sizes. Then, she picked them up with her hand and she placed her things into her zipped pocket. Juliet placed her wand into her inside of her coat securely. She was ready to go. She looked around her soon to be old bedroom and she smiled sadly. She didn't want to go at first, but she knew that she had to leave. She walked out of the bedroom before she went down the stairs to wait for her parents.

Moments later, Crystal and Brian came down the stairs and they saw their daughter, who was waiting for them patiently. "Now we are ready to go, Dumbledore's." He said with a small smile. The wife, her husband and their daughter all lifted their arms out towards the closet. The only things left in the house was their flying broom sticks. "Accio flying broom sticks!" Brian, Crystal and Juliet yelled enough when the magic brooms flew out of the closet and they flew right into their hands. They walked out of the now empty house except the beds, furnitures and dressers were now being left behind. The Dumbledore's were very good at the Quidditch games while they flew their brooms through the air.

They were now out in the late mild nippy night. They had everything they needed in their coat pockets and their wands securely tucked into their sleeves. The family had their brooms ready for flight. They had to make sure that no one was outside snooping around and being nosy. Juliet, Brian and Crystal took off into flight through the air, flying over seas to go back to Europe. Juliet had never been there before since she was born two or three years later after her parents moved to the states and go into hiding. That was the last time they lived in Salem, Massachusetts. They were on their way to Hogsmeade to see Aberforth. A Grandfather that Juliet had never met, but she saw his photos only in the wizarding newspapers for helping fight the battle of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After their long flight with their broomsticks as quick as they could take them, Crystal, Brian and Juliet landed in London where in some neighborhoods were still asleep and were just about to wake up to do their daily routine and going to work. Brian, his wife and their daughter looked around and he noticed when he saw some light that the sun was about to rise over the horizon. "Alright, we need to get to Diagon Alley and to Hogsmeade where father is at." He said as they agreed before they held their hands together and held tight to their broomsticks. They apparated out of thin air into the early morning sky in England. There was a five hour difference in between the US and Europe. (I bet that took some hours to fly over seas with their broom sticks.)

The family appeared at the Leaky Cauldron and they walked inside. After the family walked in with their broomsticks in their hands, Tom from behind the counter saw a married couple and their daughter coming through across the wooden floor. "Well, bless my soul. You three came here around this time in the early morning before the whole city of London waking up." Tom the Innkeeper said with a smile on his face. Then, Tom looked at Brian with furrowed eyebrows with trying to remembering someone. "Have I seen you here before, my dear boy?" He asked him as he wondered about the man and his family right in front of him.

Juliet and Crystal looked at the Innkeeper with puzzlement as Brian grinned at him. Crystal had never met Tom since she was an exchange student at Hogwarts. Brian remembered him when he was in his last year days at Hogwarts. Aberforth was at the Leaky Cauldron to meet him for something to eat and drink some butter beer. "You might have been, Tom." He sighed softly. "It's been years since I last saw you here with my father, Aberforth Dumbledore in my last year at Hogwarts. Before I moved on with my life and being with my family. " Brian gestured Tom to Crystal and Juliet. At his words, a waitress shot her head up when she looked at the family.

Tom's eyes went wide as saucers. The Innkeeper was very surprised that Brian Dumbledore was standing right in front of him all grown up. "Brian Dumbledore, it has been many years since I last saw you before you went off with your adventures." Brian had always been an adventurous boy since he was a student at school." He said. The Innkeeper slowly walked around the counter. Tom was older than everyone had thought he would be. Brian gave him a genuine smile before he gave the Innkeeper a gentle bear hug and gave some soft pats on their backs as they embraced each other in greeting. "It is very good to see you here again, Brian." Tom said cheerfully when he smiled warmly at him. They have not seen each other in ages since then.

After their heart warming greetings, Brian and his family walked through the Leaky Cauldron to get to the big fire place. They flooed through there to Hogsmeade to see Aberforth. At the Dumbledore residence, Aberforth was reading the Daily Prophet when suddenly, he heard the green flames come to life. His eyes widened as he saw the fire. "What in Merlin's name is coming here at this time of morning so early?" Aberforth growled. He stared at his only son, who was with his wife and daughter with him. "Brian?" He whispered with emotion and his smile on his face.

Crystal and Juliet watched with loving smiles as Brian stepped towards Aberforth. "Father." Brian whispered to him before father and son wrapped in each other's arms. They had tears of joy streaming down their faces. Aberforth looked older than he thought since the second wizarding war. They were in hiding for years, living in Salem. Aberforth pulled back from father and son embrace and he saw his Grand daughter and her mother with a joyful. Aberforth held his arm out for them and then the whole family hugged each other tightly. They were very happy to see one another again as a family. Now they came back from hiding in the states.

The Dumbledore's had their breakfast and hed their cups of tea and Aberforth looked up at his son. "Brian, just so you know that Minerva McGonagall is looking for a professor to teach Charms since Filius Flitwick retired after the war was over. And Severus Snape is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts over there." He asked him. Crystal and Juliet were in the kitchen, washing and drying the dishes.

Brian nodded in agreement. He sighed softly and he looked at Aberforth square in the eyes. "Yes, father, I was thinking on doing some teaching the Charms class. It was one of my favorite classes at Hogwarts. I will need to speak to Minerva on this offer." Brian said with a grin.

Aberforth laughed softly. And then, he became serious. "I'm very glad that you would do that and do speak to both Severus and Minerva about getting you the Charms job there." He said and he paused for a moment. "I went to Hogwarts and saw Severus there." At his words, Brian's eyebrows raised. "I spoke to Albus' portrait last week and he wants Juliet to go on a mission to some where." He stated with seriousness. Juliet had her eyebrows furrowed with confusion at what her Grandfather was saying about her going on a mission. Crystal, Juliet, Aberforth and Brian spoke their conversation of their plans for the day before they took off to Hogwarts.

After they got to Hogwarts, Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris was there at the gate, cleaning up the leaves to make the school grounds look really good for the grass to grow and the flowers to grow out of the ground. Mrs. Norris, the cat was swinging her tail about in looked up from raking the leaves. "Halt, who goes there who ever you are out there?" He asked with a growl. Filch was always been grouchy most of the time. But when he saw who it was, the look on his face was shock. Brian, Juliet and Crystal stood with determined looks on their faces as Aberforth stood with his family with his arms across his chest and his eyebrows rose up to his hair line. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Dumbledore. I did not realize who you were at first." Argus bent over to lift up his cat into his arms before he opened the gates of Hogwarts. The family walked through as they headed up to the castle.

Wait until the next chapter. *two thumbs up*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The Dumbledore family, Severus, Minerva and Lucius were all in the Headmaster's office, speaking in conversations. Juliet looked up at the portrait of her Uncle, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore with a surprised look on her face. They told her that he died from the curse of Tom Riddle's ring that happened to be a hoacrux, but Albus told Severus to kill him. Juliet understood why.

Lucius kept stealing glances at Juliet with interest. She was a very special woman to him as it seems. Lucius smiled at her. Albus cleared his throat as he stared down at them from the portrait. Albus had gotten everyone's attention when everyone stopped talking before they looked up at the former Headmaster. "Brian and Crystal, can you both leave the office for the moment when we speak with your daughter, Juliet here in private please? There are matters at hand, so that we need to speak with her about." Crystal was about to protest at first before Brian agreed with him with a nod of his head. Crystal new that there was no argument in this one. He kissed his daughter's forehead and he walked his wife outside of the Headmaster's office for the time being.

Juliet stood in the office with Aberforth, Severus Snape, Minerva, the portrait of Albus and Lucius. Snape was the first to speak in a sincere deep baritone voice. "Miss Dumbledore, your Uncle, Minerva, Lucius," Severus said as he gestured Mr. Malfoy, Albus' portrait and the Headmistress with his hand. "Your Grandfather and I have spoke. You are going on a mission to retrieve two people in the state of Oregon. Albus had asked Minerva to look into the Ministry of Magic in Salem, Massachusetts by floo teleport over seas. We found that a woman named Cassandra Cillian and Mr. Jenkins, who happens to be an Immortal Knight, in which this is very indeed interesting to us all. Minerva will be giving you their accepting invitation letters to them along with someone to go with you before you leave in the morning after breakfast in the Great Hall." Severus told her with his Snape like eyebrows raised in determination, telling her that there was no argument on this one. Juliet never knew that some of the witches and wizards now use floo teleport over seas. How very interesting indeed. She thought to herself.

After Severus said his saying, Aberforth rested his hand on his Grand daughter's shoulder as he looked down at her. "Juliet, in this office, we created a teleport key for you to go to the states in Oregon and to go to the Library that they have out there to see if Miss Cillian and Mr. Jenkins' are there. Do you agree to go on this mission, Juliet?" He asked her. Everyone in the Headmaster's office stared at Juliet with interest. Miss Dumbledore knew what she was capable of. She protects some Muggles, who happened to be her friends from anything harmful. Namely dark wizards and bad trouble Muggles.

Juliet looked around her and she saw that all eyes, including Albus in the portrait, who stared at her with a tender smile, waiting for her answer. "Well, Grandpa Aberforth, and all of you in this office, I suppose I can do this mission to go to Oregon to get Mr. Jenkins and Miss Cillian here. I think that's a good idea." She said calmly. Juliet Dumbledore knew that there would be muggles along with Cassandra and Jenkins. She would find out any way when she gets there. "But my only three concerns is, when will I be back and who will keep a close eye on the library, Mr, Snape?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows in curiosity as she looked around the Headmaster's office. "I have a few friends, who are high ranked Aurors at the Ministry of Magic over in Salem. They can come with me when I get there." She added. Everyone in the office nodded in agreement.

Minerva stood at a fair distance next to Severus and the desk. Snape told her two weeks time was when she would be gone for and someone to go with her. Juliet still agreed to do the mission and bring along some of her friends from Salem to retrieve Jenkins and Cassandra. They spoke more about getting Juliet and her parents for them to stay for the school term for as long as they needed to. Lucius offered her an extra bedroom for her to stay in where he was at right next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. After the second Wizarding War, Lucius wanted Voldemort dead as well. He went to go to Azkaban for a time after the war before Severus and Minerva gave the release parchments and gave him the opportunity to teach at Hogwarts. And sure enough, he had also chose and agreed to teach as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and became a member of the Order of the Phoenix, in which was still intact surprisingly.

After their conversation, Juliet walked out of the Headmaster's office and she told her father and mother to go in. Minerva and Severus needed to speak to them about teaching at the castle. Brian was glad to be teaching Charms and Crystal was going to be his assistant in the classroom to help other students if they had any trouble. Mostly first years would have a lot of learning to do. Later on that day, Juliet walked down the corridor with Lucius Malfoy, who was walking by her side, leading her to his quarters over by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "So, Mr. Malfoy, I will find out in the morning of who will come with me before I leave for the Ministry in Salem and then, on our way to Oregon? She asked as she looked him in his eyes. His eyes were grey blue color and she could melt into them. "And please, call me Juliet." She added softly. He was not as evil as anyone had thought he was since after the war.

Lucius grinned at her as they walked. He nodded. "Yes, Miss, uh, forgive me, Juliet, you will know first thing in the morning when we give you the two letters and who will go with you. And please call me Lucius, Juliet." He gave her a warm smile and he liked calling her by her first name. It reminded him of the play of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

After they entered his quarters, Lucius showed Juliet around the sitting room, kitchen, sitting room, the two bedrooms that Minerva had added another to, living area and his study. Lucius could not go back to his home at the Malfoy Manor. It would bring him back the bad memories and feeling haunted from the Wizarding war and the Dark Lord. Lucius did not want that at all. He wanted to live a good life after Voldamort was defeated, who was by none other than Harry Potter.

When they walked into the guest bedroom, Juliet placed her hand into her pants pocket and she took out her belongings that she had shrunk at the wave of her wand. Lucius watched her from the door way as she placed her things on to the bed and all lined up before she took out her wand and she pointed it at them. "Engorgio." Juliet murmured as she waved her wand at her trunks. They all expanded to normal size. She had what she needed to bring with her from Salem. She was glad that she came out from going into hiding from what her parents told her.

Lucius looked at her with slightly wide eyes in amazement. He smiled at her gently. "Juliet, I am glad to meet you and your parents came all the way from Salem, Massachusetts to stay here at Hogwarts." He said as she opened one of her trunks to take out some of her clothes to bring with her for this mission. "I was curious if you would like to go with me to dinner in the Great Hall tonight before you rest before your mission in the morning." He paused for a moment there. "If not, I can get one of the house elves to get you something. That is you don't want to go down to dinner." Lucius added with a small smile and he tried not to be nervous towards her. He hoped that she would say yes to go with him. Lucius Malfoy was not that evil as he used to be when he was a Death Eater when Voldamort was still Dark Lord then.

Juliet stared up at him with a warm smile while she was unpacking and getting settled. "Well, Lucius, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said before she nodded her head. "And yes, Lucius, I will come with you to the Great Hall for dinner tonight." Juliet grinned tenderly at him. Lucius sighed softly in relief and he returned her smile. The minute she looked at him, Juliet knew that Lucius Malfoy was a professional looking man from the way he was dressed. His very good looks from his head to toe all the way. She had heard stories from her father and her mother about the Wizarding World's dark wizards and Death Eaters through out the years. Juliet knew that he was a Death Eater at that time and she was now beginning to get interested in Lucius Malfoy. She was liking him already and Lucius liked her in return and he was indeed interested in her as well.

Meanwhile, in Oregon, five hours early than in Europe. In the Annex, Jenkins was at his work desk, focusing on reading some research on artifacts that were still hidden in some countries. He felt something strange within him and he could not put his finger on it. It felt as if some kind of energy that was floating around the Library. Galahad wondered what it was. Finding these artifacts was hard to find. This kind of magic with the artifacts was still going very crazy out there all over.

Cassandra had no where else to go. So, she decided to stay with the caretaker at the Library. Cassie feels left out from anyone except she had her friends with her, Ezekiel, Jacob, Flynn, Jenkins and Eve, who were out doing their things. Cassandra stayed with Galahad to help him with helping the other Librarians to go finding this one particular artifact that they were looking for. They hoped that the others would come back alive in one piece. She walked over to him and she stared up at the Immortal Knight. "Jenkins?" Cassie asked softly when she stood right next to him.

Galahad looked up at her from his reading an old book he had in his hand with a small warm smile on his face. "Yes, Cassandra, what can I do for you to help?" He asked her.

Cassie gave him a smirk. "Jenkins, do you feel anything strange, like feeling the energy flowing around here? Because, I feel something strange is going on within me." She said with furrowed eyebrows in confusion.

Jenkins looked down at her with the same expression look on his face. "As a matter of fact, Cassandra. Come to think of it." He sighed softly. "When I was in my lab, I was feeling frustrated while I was working on an antidote formula to cure the poisons for those in need of help to heal. I tried to find the right ingredients to make this antidote." She saw his eyes slightly wide in surprise and a little shock combined. She made that same exact expression. "And then suddenly, the whole room shook with some kind of power energy that I've never felt before. What do you think it would be, Cassandra?" He asked her in curiosity.

She shook her head. She never broke her eye contact with his and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what it is, Jenkins. I feel the same when I went over to do some of math magician. I got so frustrated when that same energy that you just told me just flowing right through me. The whole room shook." She paused for a moment. Then she added. "I don't know what's going on with us both, Jenkins. We need to find out ourselves of what is happening to us." She said when she gestured with her hands between her and Galahad. He agreed with her there. He needed to find out for himself as well to know what was going on with both Cassandra and Jenkins. We shall see and find out.


End file.
